


Sweater Weather

by toalltheones



Series: A Song For You [5]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: And absolutely no angst in sight? WOW, Cold Weather, Cute, Fluff, I cannot believe I wrote something this fluffy, Inspired by their cute v-live moment, Jeongin being a little spoiled, Like suuuuuuuuuuper fluffy, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, Woojin being a little whipped, i suck at summaries, you know which one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 06:02:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16487177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toalltheones/pseuds/toalltheones
Summary: Jeongin despises the cold weather and would stay in a blanket burrito all winter if he could. Woojin is tasked with getting the younger boy out of bed, and he has a trick up his sleeve.





	Sweater Weather

**Author's Note:**

> Cold weather cuddly fic in honor of the first day of November (I know it's not winter yet BUT IT DEFINITELY FEELS LIKE IT HERE). 
> 
> Pairing chosen based on THIS CUTE V-LIVE MOMENT (https://www.vlive.tv/video/92997?channelCode=D7A4F1 @ 15:50) you're welcome~

The Neighbourhood – Sweater Weather  
<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GCdwKhTtNNw>

_'Cause it's too cold, whoa,_  
_For you here and now_  
_So let me hold, whoa,_  
_Both your hands in the holes of my sweater_

_-_

Jeongin woke slowly, frowning when he felt how cold the tip of his nose felt, poking out from underneath his pile of blankets and exposed to the frigid air in the room. With a displeased huff, he yanked the covers over his head, curling into a fetal position and trying to fall back asleep. Buried in his warm fortress, he didn’t hear the sound of the door opening, and was unaware of his visitor until the bed dipped under the weight of another body.

“Jeongin-ah, it’s time to wake up.” Woojin sang, arms coming around to wrap around the giant lump. The older grinned when he heard the other release a prolonged whine of protest. He started to peel back the multiple layers until he finally reached a head of fluffy hair. “Come on, baby, it’s almost noon.” He said softly, carding his fingers through and carefully detangling the dark locks.

“Nope,” Jeongin said, popping the “p” sound at the end of the word. He was peeking over the side of his blanket burritos, eyes squinted with dissatisfaction. “It’s too cold outside. I’ll wake up when it’s springtime.” He said definitively, pulling the comforter tighter around his body.

 “Hm, and you say _I’m_ the bear.” Woojin raised an eyebrow at the other boy. “You are a bear! And I’m a desert fox; I’m not build for this weather!” Jeongin exclaimed. Woojin rolled his eyes, amused by the younger’s antics. “If you get up, I’ll make breakfast and we can watch your drama reruns on the couch,” He wheedled, pausing to check for any movement. “I’ll make pancakes! And I’ll even make you your favorite hot chocolate.” Woojin added but Jeongin refused to budge, far too comfortable in his nest.

Woojin sighed in defeat but immediately perked up when he found his secret weapon draped across the back of his desk chair, and he moved to retrieve it, quickly returning to the side of the bed.

“I’ll let you wear my sweater.”

Those 6 words were like magic, and Jeongin immediately perked up, eyes wide with interest as they zeroed in on the fabric in Woojin’s hands. It was an old sweatshirt, tattered with some holes accumulated over the years of wear and tear, but it was warm and always smelled like Woojin, no matter how many times it was washed. Jeongin would live in that sweater if he could but it was Woojin’s favorite and, contrary to popular belief, the older didn’t always give in to Jeongin’s wants.

Knowing he had won the battle, Woojin helped Jeongin slip the oversized sweater on, smiling fondly when the younger pulled his sweater paws up to his nose and took in a deep breath, letting out a pleased hum.

Unable to help himself from the cuteness, Woojin leaned down to press a gentle kiss to Jeongin’s forehead. Jeongin beamed up at him, eyes crinkling into little crescent shapes.

“Hot chocolate?” Jeongin reminded, voice hopeful.

“Yeah, yeah, let’s go, you big baby.” Woojin laughed, tugging him to his feet.

Jeongin intertwined their fingers together, hands hidden by the long sleeves of the sweater, and giggled, knowing he had his hyung wrapped around his pinky.

-

_WC: 530_

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't want to leave Jeongin out, but I had the hardest time coming up with a pairing that included him (bc, to me, he's like the little straight baby in SKZ). BUT THEN! I remembered that adorable v-live moment when Jeongin cuddles up to Woojin and Woojin kisses his forehead and thus, this fic was born :') ALSO! I wrote a fic that's 100% fluff!? WHO AM I!? (i am you.. ha ha not funny)
> 
> Thank you to everyone who's been reading my other drabbles and leaving comments/kudos on them, you're the best! (And if you haven't read them, pls check them out hehe). I especially love the comments; I love reading and responding to them, so thanks for taking the time to do so!!
> 
> Please leave me comments, constructive criticism, or song recommendations! Thank you ♡


End file.
